Church of the Sacred Heart
The Church of the Sacred Heart was a house of worship in Genoa City. Profile In 1982, Ashley Abbott found Jack Abbott in bed with his lover, Diane Jenkins, and hauled him to the church late for his wedding to Patty Williams. The Church of the Sacred Heart was where Jack and Patty were married. In 1984, Danny Romalotti lost his voice and was told that he would never sing again. However, he had a miracle recovery during a Christmas Eve church service. In 1985, a grief-stricken Amy Lewis went to the church on Christmas Eve to pray and find solace. Tyrone Jackson, dressed as a monk, comforted her. In 1998, Carl Williams returned with Ruth Anne Perkins. Paul Williams was shocked to see him. As much as he tried, Paul never could connect with his father who went back to Norfolk. Mary Williams and Charlie Ottwell announced their engagement. Meanwhile "Jim" (really Carl) felt bad and decided he needed to give it one more try. "Jim" and Ruthie arrived in time to see Paul and Mary from the back of the church on Christmas Eve which triggered a memory of the family in church when Paul was a child that scared Carl so much that he fled. In 2001, Victoria began chasing Ryan McNeil again. They were deeply in love and decided to get married. Ryan's ex, Tricia McNeil, went insane. She bought a wedding gown identical to Victoria Newman's, locked Victoria in a closet and went to the church. Tricia pulled a gun when she realized no one in that church was anything but aghast to see her. Victor Newman arrived in time to free Victoria and bargained with Tricia to get everyone else out of the church. But all came to a screeching halt when Victoria entered the room. Tricia fired at her and Ryan jumped between them taking the bullets for Victoria. He was rushed to hospital. In October 2008, Marge Cotroke's ghost sat in a pew of the church where Katherine Chancellor's (actually Marge's) funeral service would take place and said that she was the one in the casket up there at the front of the room. She said she always thought she'd go out in an old pine box and figured that Patrick Murphy probably sprung for the nice one. She wondered who would come to her funeral because she "sure would like to say goodbye to the regulars from the diner". She wondered if they would miss her. She noted that you don't really know whom your friends are until you're dead. She then said that she hopes they all kept coming back because she had always considered them friends. At the church, Brock Reynolds, Jill Abbott, Esther Valentine and Chloe Mitchell were at the front near the casket. In 2010, Patty Williams panicked and kidnapped Paul Williams. She nervously held a knife on him and forced him to drive but when Paul slammed on the brakes she ended up stabbing him. Patty broke down but Paul promised that he was fine. He took her to a church where they hid for a while. Kitty Kitty was a kitten whom Patty Williams found in the church when she and Paul Williams were hiding from the cops. Patty was sure that Kitty Kitty was a gift from God. Chance Chancellor's first big case was a standoff at the church where Paul had taken Mary Jane Benson (actually Patty) for sanctuary after he discovered she was his sister who had plastic surgery. Detective Chancellor was put in charge. In February 2010, The stylist arrived and did Patty's hair. As the stylist was leaving, the Ashbys walked by the door and congratulated Patty, whom they thought was Emily, on her wedding. Lily Winters Ashby thanked Patty for giving her a pep talk in the hospital chapel. Chloe said that, speaking of chapels, it was time for her and Patty to get to the church. Traci Abbott Connolly straightened Jack's tie as the group prepared to leave for the church. Ashley Abbott poured some champagne for all. She toasted to Jack and Emily Peterson and the life the couple was about to embark upon. Jack, Ashley, Traci, Billy Abbott and Neil Winters touched glasses. The Abbott siblings and Neil arrived at the Church of the Sacred Heart. Traci pulled Ashley aside and asked her if it was the same church where Jack had married Patty many years earlier. Ashley confirmed that it was. Paul Williams showed up shocked that Jack was still going through with the wedding. Jack didn't know what Paul was talking about. Paul told Jack that Patty had tried to kill herself and was surprised that Emily hadn't told Jack about it. When Jack said that perhaps Emily didn't know about Patty's suicide attempt, Paul said that she did and that she had been with him at the hospital the previous evening. Paul wondered why Emily wouldn't have told Jack about Patty's suicide attempt. Jack said that perhaps Emily didn't want to mention it to him on the night before their wedding. Paul said that Patty had learned about Jack and Emily's wedding and then read part of Patty's suicide note which had actually been written by Emily to Jack. Paul said that Emily had betrayed Patty and that her suicide attempt was Emily and Jack's fault. Patty, disguised as Emily, entered the church with Chloe Mitchell. She heard Jack and Paul arguing. Jack told Paul that he felt sorry for Patty but that he couldn't put his life on hold because of Patty's obsession with him. Chloe tried to rush the disguised Patty away from the argument but Paul saw the women and approached them. He screamed at the disguised Patty for not telling Jack about the suicide attempt. Paul ordered her to stay away from his sister. She apologized as Paul left. In August 2010, Cane Ashby answered the door to Neil Winters and Traci Abbott Connolly. Devon Hamilton and Roxy watched as Lily Winters and Jill Fenmore came in with the twins. Traci saw them for the first time and remembered when she first held Colleen Carlton. Sofia Dupre and Malcolm Winters arrived and Sofia was introduced to Traci. Cane was preparing to take pictures when Michael Baldwin showed up. He told Cane that the officials at immigration wanted to see him right away. Cane told the party to head to the church but Lily, Jill and Neil wanted to go with Cane. Michael said they needed to present their case without emotion but Traci disagreed. She put the twins in Michael's arms and said that she thought the babies make a passionate argument. The christening party arrived at the church. Devon told Roxy that he had a bone to pick with the Big Guy. He wouldn't give Cane and Lily a break. Roxy pointed out that they had healthy children and Lily was in remission. Devon said she made it hard to be a in a bad mood. Neil was standing with Olivia Winters and mused that he wished he'd gone with Cane. Sofia piped up saying he'd be just as useless there as he was here. Olivia and Sofia talked about how Sofia worked her way up. Neil made a crack about Sofia taking care of Malcolm. Sofia snapped that his brother did just fine taking care of himself. Neil decided to go to Cane's meeting. When Cane returned, Jill was asking Cane what happened with immigration when Katherine Chancellor came in. Michael had smoothed the way for Cane to stay but he mentioned that it really helped that Sofia had obtained the work visa for him. Cane and Lily hugged. Meanwhile, JT Hellstrom and Victoria Newman argued. Billy Abbott interrupted them to tell them Reed Hellstrom was looking for them and the christening was starting. They went back into the church and sat down with Reed. In January 2011, Daisy Carter abandoned her newborn baby daughter Lucy Abbott at the church before heading to Canada. A man named Bert found the baby and sold her on the black market. Category:Places of Worship